


i am love

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: this love was looking for a home





	i am love

love was a being that floated through bodies and gave a chance to those unsuspecting and waiting. different types of love appeared in our world and this in particular, this passionate, painful kind of love, was looking for a home.  
  
love first saw two boys on a playground, faces covered in grass and mud stains, knees dirtier than their smiles and fingers coated black. one, hair a mass glob of tangled black curls, laughed loudly, back meeting the ground in full bellied laughter and the other, hair kept in perfected place but had a few leaves sticking out, looked proud at the cause of such a reaction.  
  
"chanyeol, wait!" perfect boy said, uncrossing his legs and running behind a tree, momentarily disappearing from sight.  
  
sighing and pushing away mock tears that escaped, chanyeol stood up and wearily looked behind the tree trunk only to be greeted with a lot of bush and little of his friend.  
  
he whined, "baekhyun!" he spun around with light pink lips speckled with laugh spit and dirt morsels forming the name again but caught sight of a sly eyed boy to his left.  
  
"baek! where'd you go?"  
  
"sorry chan but look!"  
  
intrigued, chanyeol leaned forward and instantly fell back when a worm was wiggling nonstop in his friends tiny, chubby hands. "yak!" he screamed and promptly fell on his butt, landing bullseye in a mud puddle that delivered a savoury skoosh upon contact.  
  
baekhyun laughed and the worm dropped out of his hand, wiggling away forgotten, and fell over on his chest and smiled brightly when chanyeol gave him a forced angry look.  
  
"meanie." chanyeol said.  
  
"i know." baekhyun said, patting his friends arm parallel to his side. "but you love me."  
  
"not really." chanyeol groaned.  
  
"fine, i'm going to have to find an earwig this time."  
  
love watched as baekhyun smiled evilly and cackled as chanyeol ran towards the pair of mothers watching their kids fondly at the side. love was carried with the wind for there was no room when childhood friendship took up so much space.  
  
love found a school that smelled like perfume and mineral water, watching teenagers bustle from class to class with pounds of work in their hands. love watched as two boys remained in the hallway, a small deliberate space made by the bubblegum haired boy. he stood rigid, fingers wringing into his clean blazer with obvious nerves shown but never noticed by his messy friend.  
  
“zitao, are you busy after school?” bubble boy asked.  
  
zitao nodded, black hair flopping boyishly on his forehead. “i have a test to study for, sorry sehun.”  
  
sehun looked startled. “oh no it’s okay, i understand.”  
  
stopping momentarily, books tucked into his chest and eyes looking under uneven bangs to give sehun a shy look, but soon responsibilities came rushing back to him and logic replaced the fuzzy feeling in his chest. “we’re going to be late. i’ll see you later, hun.”  
  
sehun watched each step, left right and repeat, until he could only hear a distant pitter patter distracting him from the heaviness in his heart.  
  
love hovered over a pink head, wishing to bring comfort but another bell rang and the student ran. too busy, love realized and flew away, wishing luck to the pair and hoping they don’t forget that books can only get them so far.  
  
a sun setting and love whisked away by orange arcs and traveled in somersaults through fluffy clouds until it fell down a chimney, a warm air encasing its surroundings in deep luxury. love stood centre in a red walled room, sheets burgundy and dressers black.  
  
throaty chuckle and high pitched giggle, two heads slid up from a cotton blanket.  
  
“we haven’t done that in a while.” his eyes formed crescents and his cheeks wrinkled.  
  
golden roots patted eye-smile’s shoulder, letting his hand trail light touches down the exposed skin and wrap around a thin waist, bringing their natural bodies together as his lips skimmed over a stretched neck. “impatient man.”  
  
their lovemaking was interrupted when the bedroom door opened, a dimpled man looking inside with a scarily calm regard. “sorry for intruding, yifan. i didn’t realize we were having guests over.”  
  
“yixing-” yifan stood up and let his chest be shown, markings scattered on the expanse and yixing blankly looked between him and the ring sitting abandoned on the nightstand to his right.  
  
“junmyeon.”  
  
eye-smile sat upright, eyes wide in worry.  
  
“i think you should go.”  
  
absolute quiet accompanied the three as junmyeon hurriedly got dressed, no words of parting exchanged. when two remained, love couldn’t bear to watch, pure presence feeling scorched when watching as the last bits of love between the two broke off and left both feeling sorry. love was eager to leave.  
  
it was such a nice day, love declared, helpless and hopeless as it mingled with the rain that began to fall and dodged blind citizens that were unaware as they passed by the strong emotion. drip drop, love counted the pellets that fell and landed on a sea of rainbow plastic, drip drip, love stopped, drop drop, love copied the rain and sat in a puddle as two men struggled with a bright yellow umbrella.  
  
“here,” cute eyes said, grabbing the instrument and with a heavy groan pushed up the button successfully and snapback watched him in awe.  
  
“wow, thank you.” the man grabbed his umbrella and gave it an appreciative shake. “i’m sorry you missed your bus.”  
  
a shrug and nonchalant glance to the now empty bus stop, cute eyes said, “it’s no problem.” pulling his hood up and flashing a friendly smile, he walked away and left an uncertain man behind.  
  
love unbounded from its spot.  
  
“wait!”  
  
raindrops whipped off his dampening, thin hoodie from a quick turn around, cute eyes stood surprised when an umbrella was surely placed above his head.  
  
“here, let me walk you home.” snapback said and chuckled when his stranger tried to decline. “no worries, we can share.”  
  
“it’s too much trouble-”  
  
“i’m jongin and i don’t mind some trouble.”  
  
“i-” a pause then his feet started to move, cheeks heating despite the cold weather and chest oddly warm. “i’m kyungsoo. thanks.”  
  
“no problem.”  
  
kyungsoo stepped a bit closer to have more of his body under the umbrella and jongin made space, not minding when his left shoulder got a fair bit of the starting storm.  
  
(love settled into both their hearts and called it home.)

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
